mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Otone Fujishiro
'''Otone Fujishiro' (藤白おとね Fujishiro Otone) is the main deuteragonist of the Mikagura School Suite series. She was first introduced as the winner of Rookie Battle. As the series progresses, she, together with Eruna Ichinomiya, founded a club named the After School Paradise Club. Appearance Otone is a girl with white hair and wild violet streaks, tied by dark purple frilly ribbons into twin-tails. Wearing a monochrome-themed dress with transparent frills and purple accent, she also wears a purple ribbon and matching stockings, black shoes and black gloves. Aside from her unusual hair color, apparently her eyes are quite unusual as well since they have heart-shaped irises. As for her summer attire, Otone wears a purple-white dress version of her usual attire and a polka-dotted ribbon. In her anime appearance, Otone has had the most changes. Her dress is simplified and the heart-shaped streaks in her hair as well as her gloves are omitted. Her socks are shortened and more detailed, and her ribbon is replaced by a purple tie. She also wears light yellow scrunchies instead of dark frilly ribbons to tie her hair up. Personality Despite being introduced as an arrogant and expressionless girl with a provocative way of talking, Otone is actually a bashful person who is prone to nervousness every time she meets someone new. This makes her mind goes blank and automatically makes her manner of speaking become intense and her personality go to S side.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 1 (blue) Hence, she is often treated as a troublemaker by many, causing her to develop self-hatred and cry beside the flower garden in the academy. Not only that, this mode of her also comes whenever someone approaches her and wants to know her more, making her hard to befriend, much to her distress. However, once someone is persistent enough to befriend her, get closer to her, and become accustomed to her personality, Otone will slowly start to open her heart and get warmer to them. She will also show her true colors which is actually a loyal and nice girl who cannot reject favors, albeit always denying it in a tsundere way.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 3 (Unconfirmed Treasure)ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 2 (After School Paradise Club) However, Bimii also noted that she is as weird as Eruna Ichinomiya, always claiming that she is pure, innocent, and not good at lying despite showing some kind of cunning behavior at times. Otone is also polite, especially towards teachers and the Mikagura Academy Student Council, as she believes that it will leave a good impression on her pupil's record.ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 1 (Unreasonable Roulette) She worries about her pupil's record a lot so she does her best to be the honor student (or so she claims). Having won the Rookie Battle Tournament, being able to defeat Asuhi Imizu and Haruka Toishi with a single blow ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 7 (The Girl Who Feigned Surprise) and even Eruna not even barely defeating her when they are sparring together indicates that she seems strong in using her ability, although she doesn't have much confidence in it and always claims that it's just a coincidence. Her primary interest is music and she is capable of playing instruments well on the first try. However, she is not good at singing.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 4 (Girls Musical Theory) She also likes gardening and making tea. Apparently, Otone is also not the type of person who believes in supernatural things though she has some knowledge about stuff like yuri or such, much to Eruna's disbelief. Ability *'Anticomplex:' (アンチコンプレックス Anchikonpurekkusu) :This power that she possess can shapeshift into any form with her pink ribbons. For example, when she threathened some students in order to see if they can join the After School Paradise Club, her ribbons turned into ribbon snakes. Also, when Eruna was struggling against her opponent, Otone used her ribbons to roll up into ear plugs to let Eruna not hear anything from her opponent's reading of Eruna's embarassing moments. : Statistics Appellation Main Characters= |-| Songs Main: * Sekirara Candy Cameo: *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *Otone's surname Fujishiro comes from Fujishiro Shrine (藤白神社), located on Fujishiro, Kainan City, Wakayama Prefecture. *Otone's English pronunciation is surprisingly good, which is enough to make Eruna Ichinomiya think that she is a returnee (she actually isn't since she fears planes). *Otone's instrument of choice is guitar. *Like Kumano-san, Otone also has feminine and rounded handwriting . *Although Otone doesn't appear in early episodes, Last Note. commented that Ari Ozawa did a splendid job voicing her during the audition According to his tweet まだアフレコに登場していないのですがオーディションの段階でとても素晴らしかったので楽しみです！！ Though it's not her turn yet to appear, but I'm really looking forward for her since she did a splendid job during audition!. *According to the album databook: **Otone wishes to have the best pupil record in Mikagura Academy history. **Otone's favorite side dish for bento is hamburger. **Otone would like to reward herself by buying a lot of western-style clothes. **Fashion magazine is a necessary thing for Otone. References }} Category:Rookie Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters